Dear Diary
by Hotaru8888
Summary: Vexen writes that he must have XIII, XII, and... everyone else.
1. Chapter 1: XIII

** Hey everyone! The idea for this story just popped into my head one night. I just edited this chapter because I realized it could use a little length and that I accidentally wrote Saix as Number II which is indeed, incorrect. R&R!**

Chapter 1: XIII

_Dear Diary,_

_What could he see in Number VIII? I'm just as gorgeous. Blonde hair, icy eyes. Sure Axel's got the height, but what else does he have that I don't. That little Number XIII. I must have him. And I will. I'll show him that I'm all he needs. Tonight is the night that I'll put my plan into action._

_Love,_

_Vexen._

Vexen stared lustfully out of the window of his room in the Castle That Never Was. He watched XIII and VIII attentively, trying to decipher what Roxas saw in the Flurry of Dancing Flames. He watched as Axel handed Roxas an ice cream bar as they lay in the grass under the sky. The smile on Roxas' face, was adorable. Vexen soon became annoyed. He didn't know how much more of the giggling and the "Oh are you really sure you don't have a heart, Roxas?" crap. It had to stop. He opened the portal to darkness and appeared in to courtyard in front of Axel and Roxas, much to their dismay.

"What graces us with your presence, Vexen?" Axel snarled.

"Number VII wishes to see you." It was a lie. Vexen didn't care, he knew when Axel got to Saix, that the second-in-command to Superior would most likely find something for the red head to do.

"Dammit!" Axel growled as he stood up. "Fine. See ya tonight Roxy." He smiled and winked at the young blonde as he walked off to figure out what is was the Luna Diviner needed.

Vexen took this as his opportunity to lure the Key to Destiny in.

Roxas stood up to leave. "See you later, Vexen."

"Wait. Roxas." He stopped and turned his head. The look on his face made it apparent he wanted nothing to do with the older man, frankly Vexen creeped Roxas out.

"What?" His words bit like a wolf bite. A trait that the scientist loved about the young boy.

"I want you to join me on a training mission this evening. Superior asked me to work with you on some recon as well as stealth skills." Vexen felt that lie would suffice.

Roxas looked a bit confused. Though this wasn't the first time he was left out of the loop and was told by someone other than the superior what he was to do. He felt his skills were just fine.

"Fine." Roxas answered reluctantly.

"Follow me."

Roxas followed Vexen obediently into the dark portal, he found himself brought to the underground caverns of Twilight Town. Though this was a part he didn't recognize. He'd never done recon here. Not even on his most difficult Twilight Town excursions. His stomach began to sink.

"What are we here for, Vexen?"

"Training. Training, my boy." Vexen had an evil glimmer in his eye as he approached the young blonde and pinned his wrists above his head.

"Vexen! What are you doing?" Roxas tried to pull his arms free. "Stop!"

He wasn't strong enough. Although, Vexen wasn't a huge guy by any means his five foot eight stature was more than enough to overpower Roxas small five foot two frame. Roxas unfortunately had no choice but to remain pinned against the wall and hope someone would save him.

"Wadduya want, Saix?" Axel approached the blue haired man annoyed.

"What do you mean?"

"Vexen told me that you wanted to see me?" Axel's eyebrow rose.

"I do? Well, I wish Vexen would have informed me. I wasn't aware I wanted to see anyone today. It's your day off Number VIII." Saix responded with sarcastic bite.

"What? Dammit!"

"Looks like Vexen is sceming." Saix laughed.

Axel ran to the blonde's room only to find it empty, and there was no sign that he'd been in his room since they'd been together that morning. Axel's own room was the same. He quickly summoned the portal and disappeared. He had a bad feeling about what it was Vexen was doing.

"Come on my little Key. What could he possibly have that I don't? I'm just as worthy of you as the red head."

"Really? Because he's not the one trying to rape me. Nor is he some creepy pedophile." Roxas spat, that only enticed Vexen more.

Roxas continued to struggle as Vexen put his knee between Roxas' thighs and then pressed their lips together in a kiss. Roxas held his mouth shut to avoid letting Vexen get what he wanted, but Vexen'd hodl on him was beginning to cause him great pain. He couldn't deal with it much longer.

He managed to turn his head long enough to should. "Axel!"

"Roxas!" Axel shouted as he searched for his best friend. He first searched the clock tower where the two spend much of their free time bonding, away from the castle and away from the rest of the Organization, a group that neither was very fond of to begin with.

After finding the clock tower and train station empty, he checked the Sandlot and the Usual Spot to get the same results, nothing. His fears began to worsen as the took to the tunnels to search the basement of Twilight Town.

He heard screaming. "Ax…Axel help!"

"Roxy!" Axel took off the in the direction of the screams.

What he found made his blood begin to boil. He saw Vexen pinning Roxas against the concrete wall trying to remove his shirt, while holding his wrists together above his head.

"You bastard! Let him go!"

Roxas was relieved when he heard Axel shout. He was going to be saved. Thank god.

Vexen held Roxas' shoulders as he turned to see Axel charging at him, chakrams in hand, surrounded by rings of flames.

"Vexen! You asshole! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Vexen took off leaving Roxas to collect his bearings while he watched a furious Axel chase down the creepy scientist.

Vexen eventually escaped, but not before Axel gave him the thorough beating he desvered.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I tried. I really tried to make XIII mine. Axel found me out. Now, I have a headache from hell and a huge burn on my ass that has yet to heal even after three days of aloe and cold showers. Not to mention, I have to watch where I walk now, for fear of running into VIII. I suppose I should move on from the Key to Destiny. Though that shall be hard. I'll never forget those ocean blue eyes, soft lips that tasted of vanilla, and skin so soft it reminds me of silk._

_Always,_

_Vexen._


	2. Chapter 2: XII

**Sorry about it taking forever to update. I have a lot of stories going on. I recommend you all check out my other ones. Read and Review. :D**

Chapter 2: XII

_Dear Diary,_

_ Her light is extraordinary. She controls is. The power it holds is remarkable. Her hair reminds me a lot of XIII. Blonde. Her eyes are a piercing acid green. She's tough and can indeed hold her own in a fight. I must have her. Number XII._

_Always,_

_Vexen_

Vexen headed to the round room quickly to find out from Saix what the day's missions were. He was hoping to get paired with XII today. He desired to be near her, and find out what scent she possessed. He would have her.

Saix was standing in the center of the room giving out pairings and mission names. "VI and IX, you'll be going to take care of some recon in Atlantica. XIII and VIII, deal with the heartless in Twilight Town. IV and XII you'll be doing recon and dealing with a large heartless in Beast's Castle."

Vexen was ecstatic that he got paired with Larxene. What were the chances? The blonde woman approached the Chilly Academic.

"Let's go freak. I wanna get back in time to sleep some more before dinner." Larxene's words carried so much bite with them.

"Of course." Vexen gestured forward as if to say: Ladies First. Thought with Larxene he wasn't sure if that rule applied.

After a quick trip through the darkness, they soon arrived in the Ballroom of Beast's Castle. The room was huge. Vexen didn't recall having done any missions here yet. This would be interesting.

"According to the Superior the heartless we're after is a giant ass shadow." The Savage Nymph pulled her knifes out quickly to attack a small Shadow heartless looking to cause trouble.

Vexen followed Larxene obediently, knowing she wouldn't take well to being told what to do. She'd been known to beat someone within an inch of her life for giving commands. It's a wonder Superior or Saix were still standing.

After sometime of checking out some interesting footprints and cracks in walls. Vexen somehow ended up taking the lead of the recon. Larxene wasn't behind him but simply a bit to the left. Vexen heard a creaking sound coming from around the corner and he quickly pushed her against the wall so she was hidden.

They saw a massive black creature turn and walk down the hall away from them. "That's the shadow?" Vexen stated.

"Obviously." Larxene rolled her eyes and leaped toward the Shadow to take it by surprise. She quickly used her Foudre to attack its back. The Shadow turned quickly, but Larxene was faster. Vexen followed suit and summoned Frozen Pride and shooting ice with his free hand toward the creature's feet, hopefully to freeze him in place. But the Shadow moved away at the last second. Vexen stood thinking as Larxene jumped back next to him.

"We need to come up with a plan to stop this thing." Larxene shouted quickly as they both dodged the Shadow's claws.

Vexen jumped again as he continued dodging. "Use your lightning to paralyze him in place then I'll use my ice around his legs to hold him in place then we can finish him off." He was shouting now because they were on opposite sides of the room.

Larxene started laughing uncontrollably. "My pleasure." Lightning appeared from the sky and struck the heartless square in the head and he was frozen in paralysis as Vexen blasted ice toward his legs to keep him from running away. Then both members of the organization jumped together and finished the heartless with continuous direct blows to the head.

Both collapsed to the ground panting. Larxene slid up against the wall as the heartless disappeared to become one with the shadows once again. "Damn." She panted.

Vexen, still tired from the fight looked up and saw his chance. He crawled toward the Savage Nymph and put both hands on her shoulders and kissed her. It was magnificent. She tasted like Sour Apple. If only the kiss couldn't lasted longer.

"What the fuck?" Larxene was pissed.

She wasted no time taking her knives and electrocuting Vexen with them. "Touch me again IV and I'll kill you."

Both returned separately to the Castle That Never Was.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Why? Why was I rejected? She has no one. How can she stand to be alone? I suppose it can't be helped. My headaches from VIII have only been made worse from her Lightning. I haven't slept in weeks. _


	3. Notice

Notice:

Sorry I haven't updated in a while you guys, but I've been busy planning for my trip to Japan. On that note I was letting you guys know that I probably won't have time to update my stories until after I return on August 2nd. I appreciate the reads and the reviews, I'll try to update in Japan if I can. :D


End file.
